


Robin Red

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, M/M, Magic, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie's new toy, Robin Red, has a big secret, and he's looking for Woody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Red

The new toy arrived, gift wrapped with a card from Auntie Lola, on Bonnie's bed. She opened it carefully and held him up, still twist-tied to the cardboard backing. Bonnie eyed him for a long time, gently touching, with a single finger, his thick red hair, freckled cheeks, the gold trim on his red cape.

"Robin Red," she said solemnly. Her favorite character, and the token boy, from the new cartoon with the color-coded girls. She set him down and picked up another toy, which she walked across the bed.

"'Oh no, who tied you up!?'" There she was, Jessie, just as he remembered her. He felt a thrill. This was real, this was happening. Bonnie helped Jessie free Robin Red from his bonds, then retrieved his magic wand from the packaging and put it in his hand.

"'My long lost son!'" Bonnie said, moving Jessie slightly to indicate she was speaking. "Robin Red, this is your mama, Jessie. 'Call me Robbie.' 'But who's your papa?' Don't worry, we'll take the paternity test!" Bonnie set them down and ran to her desk for a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Bonnie! Lunch!" called Bonnie's mom from the other room.

"Coming!" Bonnie gave them a longing glance, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Robin Red saw sudden movement out of the corners of his eyes, all over the room. Next to him Jessie sprang to her feet.

"Welcome to Bonnie's room!" Jessie cried, grabbing him in a hug. "My son! Do I look old enough to be your mama?!"

"You are, though!" came an amused male voice from across the room.

"You would know!" Jessie shouted back. Robin Red turned to see if it was him, but a wave of friendly toys crowded close around him.

"Paternity test. Who's been letting her watch daytime talk shows?" One of the nearby toys muttered.

"'Robin Red.' Oh, he's a cutie!"

"Can I take your cape for you? Or your wand?"

Robin Red clutched his magic wand to his chest, overwhelmed. Some of these toys were definitely familiar and it was very strange looking at them from this angle.

"Who wants to give him the tour?!" Jessie shouted over the chatter of voices.

A larger toy whisked him out of the mob and plopped him onto the back of a toy horse. Bullseye craned his neck around to give him a shy, horsey smile. Before he knew it, a doll riding a unicorn was giving him a long winded tour of the room, with many of the toys trailing along adding their own comments as they went.

He saw Buzz once at a distance, saluting him from on top of a chest of drawers.

"That there space fella's Buzz Lightyear!" Jessie told him brightly. Then they were whisked along to the next point of interest.

After the tour was over, Dolly advised everyone to give the newcomer a little quiet time. As Totoro gave him a boost back up onto the bed, Robin Red's heart sunk. There'd been no sign at all of the toy he'd come all this way to see. What if he wasn't here because Bonnie hadn't liked him? What if he'd gotten lost or damaged?

"You forgot to introduce our local lawman," Jessie said from below suddenly. "Woody, you up there?"

"Yup, I'm here."

Robin Red turned and lifted his eyes and there he was, walking across the bed. Real and moving and here.

"A bit overwhelming when you're fresh outta the box, still smelling like plastic. Don't worry, stick with me and you'll get through it. Now let's do this right." Woody said, sitting down next to him and holding out his hand. "Howdy partner, I'm Sheriff Woody, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"R-robin Red." He shook Woody's hand and a spark went through him.

"You have a handle you want to go by? Robbie? Or how 'bout Red? That's catchy."

"Andy," he whispered, staring at Woody's boot.

"Oh." Woody stroked the sole of his boot reverently. "That's from my previous kid. We're Bonnie's toys now."

A strong hand patted Robin Red's shoulder, making him jump. "And she's going to love you cadet." Buzz leaned down and added with a wink, "you've got brushable hair."

"Very fancy," Woody agreed, with a nod. "I'd say we've got here a sure bet for Show and Tell next week!"

But Robin Red privately doubted he'd last that long.

 

Several days passed, and Robin Red adjusted to living as a toy. It was fun when Bonnie played with them and her house was a great place to live in. The community among the toys, when Bonnie wasn't around, made him feel more accepted than any group he'd ever been in. He got to know everybody pretty well and some of their personalities were what he had expected, while some were totally different.

Woody was exactly what he'd thought and hoped he'd be. No, maybe even better. He was always there with a smile, easily ironing out little differences between the toys. When Robin Red felt confused or lost, Woody always seemed to turn up with the right word of advice. When he spoke, everyone usually listened. He was their de facto leader, and only Buzz, who was perpetually at Woody's shoulder, seemed to be close to him in rank. Robin Red waited and watched for an opportunity to get Woody alone.

 

After Bonnie had gone to sleep one night and the room was silent, Robin Red crept out of his building block fort, clutching his magic wand. He scanned the room for Buzz's green glow, because where it was, Woody would be too. He found it in a secluded corner where they were curled up peacefully together. He felt guilty at the thought of disturbing them but he couldn't wait. His time was almost up. He shook Woody's shoulder gently and whispered his name.

"Huh?" Woody asked sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Woody. Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure, all right." Woody lifted Buzz's arm off of him and started to get up.

"Wut?" Buzz muttered groggily, grasping Woody's wrist.

"Sit tight, Buzz. Red and I just need to have a little pow-wow."

"Mmm." Buzz shut his eyes, but he was slow to release Woody's hand.

Robin Red led the way to a cardboard box in the closet. During the day it stood in for various buildings during playtime and he'd made a note of it as a good, private place to talk. They walked through the open side.

"What's the trouble, Red?"

"Woody, I'm Andy."

"You're what?" Woody asked, as if he'd misheard.

"Andy. Just like on your boot. Andy."

Woody was silent a moment before saying, "I'm sorry, friend, but I'm afraid I can't call you that."

"Huh?"

"Well, that name's pretty special to a lot of the toys here. Andy's not the name on the box you came in, and it's not what Bonnie calls you either, so I'm going to have to ask you to pick another nickname for yourself."

"No! You don't understand! I am Andy, your owner. The one who mended your arm. The one who put that scuff on Buzz's back, remember, I threw him up on the roof and Liddy from up the street climbed up to get him and ripped her jeans. Remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"Camp, when I was nine! They caught me in the kitchen on the first night. I was looking for the phone… I couldn't sleep and I needed to hear mom's voice, but I was embarrassed so I told everyone I was raiding the kitchen. They made me wipe down all the tables by myself after every meal. The kids laughed at me at first, but by the last day they all helped me."

"That… that is how it happened…" Woody said, nonplussed.

"That's exactly how it happened. I know because it happened to me. And you were there."

Quietly, Woody said, "when you were seven you stepped on a wasp. The doctor told you to stay off your feet for a few days. And when your friends finally came to visit, they only stayed for a few minutes. They were just kids, they had all this energy, they really didn't understand how lonely it felt for you to be stuck inside. But afterwards you just sat there… and held me," he cradled his long arms up to his face like he was holding something precious and his eyes closed with the memory. "The look on your face…"

"I decided I'd walk on it anyway, even though it hurt. Mom threw a fit when she saw me."

Woody opened his eyes. "Andy whispered something to me that day. No one else could have heard it."

"I whispered that it hurt less than when my friends left."

"Oh. Oh. It… but…" Woody fell to his knees, so that they were eye to eye. He smoothed Robin Red's hair back, peering hard at him, as if he might discover that it was a familiar face after all.

"It's really me."

"Andy." Woody slumped forward, chin on Andy's shoulder, arms closing around him hard. He was surprisingly strong but his body was soft. He even smelled comfortingly familiar — a smell Andy couldn't really describe and hadn't even known he missed. Time lost its meaning. Woody's hand — gentle, not the stiff vinyl Andy remembered — slid up into his hair to cup the back of his head. Andy could feel Woody quivering slightly. Toys of their type are unable to cry tears, but these two came as close to it as any ever had.

Eventually Woody sat back on his heels, still grasping Andy's upper arms. "But you're supposed to be grown up. Going to college, having a career, starting a family and doing all those big, important, scary things that people need to do. And toys can't… Is there something you still need from us? Is that why you're here? Something we didn't give you, growing up?"

Andy had rehearsed this conversation in his head so many times. He was aware of all the ways it could go badly, but he launched right into it anyway. "You remember when I got older, the special playtimes we had?"

"Oh. That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Every kid goes through that. Toys know that instinctually."

Andy explained what he had come here for, and Woody listened patiently and understandingly even at the most awkward points. But eventually he stopped Andy.

"Wait. We need to bring Buzz into this conversation before it goes any further." Woody said.

"Buzz? Why?"

"Because we're together. You know. Me and Buzz," Woody said seriously.

Suddenly it made sense, all the little things about them he'd seen but failed to really notice while he'd been there. "You and Buzz…"

"Well, you save the universe together enough times, spend enough long nights in the toy box together, these things are bound to happen," Woody said lightly. "But I owe it to him to not go behind his back. Not even for you. He'd understand, of course, but that still doesn't excuse it in my rule book."

 

Buzz's reaction to the news of Robin Red's identity was a stunned, open-mouthed silence followed by, "You can't be Andy, you're shorter than me!"

But he accepted things quickly and calmly after that, even Andy's embarrassing speech about 'special playtimes' which he had to deliver for the second time.

"Wait, you had special playtimes with Buzz?" Woody asked, hands on his hips.

Buzz grinned. "Remember the times when Andy's mom would wash you and hang you outside on the clothesline?"

"It's not my fault that my stuffing takes so danged long to dry!" Woody said, defensively.

Ignoring that, Buzz turned to Andy. "I believe we all understand your, ahem, proposal and are willing to undertake this mission," he glanced at Woody for confirmation, and they nodded at each other. "There's just one thing."

"What?" Andy asked.

"What you want from us, Andy," Woody began delicately, "well, it's not that easy for toys to do. The feelings are all there, but… nothing else is."

"I have a way," Andy said and held his wand forward. It started to glow, brighter than Buzz. "The same thing that brought me here. Ready?"

 

Andy appeared in his dorm room, back to normal. There were two men with him, who staggered, disoriented on unfamiliar feet until Andy grasped their arms and sat them down on his bed. They were unmistakably his two favorite toys in human form. "Wow."

"What happened? Are we alive? Wait, am I breathing? Are you breathing?" Woody clutched Buzz's arm.

"How would I know?" Buzz gasped, panicked.

"Breathe, Buzz, Breathe! In! And out!" Woody commanded, and they took several huge synchronized breaths.

Andy just stared at them, overwhelmed and amazed. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It was as if their old selves had been caricatures of these two rather attractive men.

Buzz took a deep breath. "Let's take a moment to review our breathing skills." He glanced around the room. "Is this location secure?" he asked Andy.

"My roommate is away for spring break and the campus is mostly deserted," he explained as he got up to check that the door was locked and the blinds were shut. He wasn't going to take any chances with their privacy.

"I have socks! Buzz, Buzz, I have socks!"

Andy turned in time to see Woody drop a boot absentmindedly on the floor. Buzz grabbed Woody's ankle and pulled the sock off slowly by the toe.

"You have feet!" Buzz threw the sock aside and stroked Woody's bare foot. When his fingers brushed the sole, Woody squirmed and laughed. The two stared at each other, wide eyed at the possibilities.

Wordlessly, Woody stood and Buzz bowed his head forward. Woody lifted off the bulky helmet and set it on the floor, then slid Buzz's purple cowl back.

"Do I have hair?"

"Yes, but not much of it."

"I'm bald?!"

It's called a buzz cut," Andy said, grinning.

"A Buzz Cut! Of course!" Buzz said grandly.

Woody touched Buzz's hair. "It feels nice."

With some difficulty, Buzz pulled off his thick gloves. He snatched Woody's hat off and ran his fingers through the thick brown curls, then down over Woody's chest. They slid under the front of his vest, as Woody stared, fascinated.

"Look, my vest comes right off! And my shirt! Oh, I have to unbutton it? My buttons really button!"

"Let me get that. Boy that is a lot of hair," Buzz said, assigning himself to the task of undressing Woody. "And this comes off, and this… sit down so I can get these off, like that. Well… howdy, partner."

"This is odd. Oh, this is mighty peculiar," Woody said, looking down at himself.

"See what you can remove from me!" Buzz said, as if it were a great challenge to be met.

Woody stood, unashamed of his body, and ran his hands over Buzz's suit. "Andy, want to help me? Don't be shy."

"No, I just want to watch you two for a while," Andy said, sitting on his roommate's bed.

The things Andy saw stayed with him for all of his life. Woody sprawled out with Buzz over him using his mouth and tongue to explore him, uninhibited. Woody kicking his long legs in the air and pushing Buzz away for intentionally tickling him. The sounds they made got into Andy's head and did something to him on a primal level. They laughed a lot more than Andy had expected people would during sex. Buzz's deep half-chuckles of smug amusement when he got a reaction from Woody. The sounds Woody made with his head thrown back or to the side, eyes squeezed shut.

After they switched positions they got quieter and more serious. Buzz, on his back, propped himself up on his elbows and watched everything Woody did hungrily. Woody had learned first hand what felt best, and was trying it out eagerly on Buzz. Andy had been worried that the two toys wouldn't have a clue what to do, that they'd be completely innocent and childlike and he'd have to encourage them at every step. As if he knew what he was doing. But they took to this so amazingly well. Maybe it was because, as Woody had said, they'd already had the feelings for each other for a long time. They just needed an opportunity to act on them. Buzz fingered Woody's curls affectionately and murmured words of thanks for what he was doing.

After a while Woody slid up the bed — half pulled by Buzz — to lay next to him. Panting, Buzz turned onto his side to hold him. The entirety of their bodies touched, so close that one's exhale was the other's inhale.

"To new frontiers," breathed Woody.

"New frontiers," Buzz agreed.

They took a quiet moment to themselves, communicating with the pressure between their bodies, before Woody raised his head.

"Andy. Come on over, deputy."

Unable to speak, Andy obeyed. He wound up on his back with his head on Woody's lap. There was something exciting about being the only one clothed while they focused on him. Buzz paced around the bed, his arms clasped behind him. "Bunks are extremely limited on this shuttle, cadet. Word has come down from the top that we have to triple up," he said sternly.

"Oh not this spaceman thing again," Woody groaned.

Buzz eyed Andy. "Section 4B of the intergalactic academy code clearly states that all non-uniform attire must be removed immediately by the cadet's commanding officer," he said, and without hesitation began stripping Andy's clothes off.

"I think Andy's had enough of your wind-up. Why don't we get things rolling?"

"Request granted."

Andy smiled shakily at Woody, nervous. They repositioned him in the middle of the bed with one close on either side of him. Woody cupped Andy's cheek and turned his head until Andy was looking right into his dark brown eyes. "I reckon I'm going to have to kiss you now," Woody whispered. He drew Andy closer and pressed his mouth against Andy's chin, then up to kiss his mouth. Buzz's hand traced up and down his chest. Woody's lips moved over his. Feeling more sure of himself, Andy opened his mouth and Woody deepened the kiss with a small appreciative murmur. Buzz shifted and inched down the bed, his mouth wandering down Andy's body as he had done to Woody. Buzz's hand slid across Andy, and Woody jumped and laughed. "Buzz!"

Buzz looked up at him mischievously. Woody settled more comfortably next to Andy, affection plain in his eyes. Andy kissed him aggressively this time, wanting more. Buzz kissed his hip and thigh, then Andy felt his chin brush him as Buzz leaned completely across him. Woody gasped a moment later against Andy's mouth and writhed in his arms. Andy didn't know where to look, wasn't sure which one turned him on more — what Buzz was doing, or the amazing sight of Woody's face, eyes shut, eyebrows raised, mouth open slightly. Buzz squeezed Andy's knee, a silent message saying, 'I haven't forgotten you.' Andy licked the bead of sweat running toward Woody's ear, kissed the corner of his parted lips, and forgave him for being too distracted to kiss him back.

"Andy," Woody muttered, "Andy." It was a command to Buzz. Guided by Woody's hands, Buzz lifted his head up and off of Woody and over toward their bedmate. Andy only had a split second of realizing what was going to happen — the feeling of Buzz's hot breath on his skin — before it happened. Woody's hand was firmly against the back of Buzz's head, encouraging his motions.

It was intense. It was overwhelming. The thought that Woody had just been experiencing this exact feeling heightened the experience. Dimly, Andy felt Woody kissing the sensitive skin around his jaw and neck and collarbone. But what Buzz was doing… it was too much. He needed a distraction, or it would be over so fast. He tried to think about them as toys, how he'd played with them before he'd started having these kinds of fantasies about them.

He'd put Woody's hat on Buzz once. That was all it really took, in a child's imagination, to make them both cowboys. They'd gone out far, far into the lonesome prairies, away from all of the rest of the toys. By day they'd explored and found adventures. By night they'd kept each other warm at the fire, under the cold stars. Andy gasped and grunted and twisted, under Buzz and against Woody, then lay panting.

"How was that, hmm, partner?" Woody asked huskily in his ear, brushing back Andy's sweaty hair from his face.

"Buzz," Andy gasped, reaching down. Buzz's hand met his and they interlaced their fingers.

"Was the service satisfactory, commander?" Buzz asked, switching their roles playfully.

"Uhn."

"I reckon that meant 'yes, for now.'"

"Well…" Buzz crawled across Andy's legs toward Woody. "A Space Ranger's work is never done."

These recent years, they'd always been just a few feet away in the toy box, and he hadn't even thought about them. He hadn't even known what they were capable of feeling. For him, for each other. He watched them together and felt a lonely, bittersweet happiness. Andy's relationship with them had ebbed, and that had been inevitable. But they had bonded with each other in his absence. It was beautiful. And Andy, seeing it so clearly, knew he needed to find it in his own life. The question he had gone to them with had just been answered.

 

Near dawn, Andy opened his eyes. They hadn't really slept, only dozed here and there. Buzz was snoring with his face pressed into Andy's neck, but the other side of the bed was empty. Woody stood at the window, peeking around the curtain, naked except for his hat. Andy smiled at that, wondering if picking up his hat from wherever it lay and putting it on his head had simply become automatic.

"Woody," Andy said softly.

Woody turned, and their bodies both reacted slightly at the possibility of continuing, no matter how exhausted they were. Woody gave him a serious smile and sat on the other bed, leaning forward to study Andy and Buzz. "I wish I could wake up to the two of you like this every day," Woody said. "This exact image."

"You'll still have him."

"Couldn't get rid of him if I tried," Woody said, fondly. He set his hat aside. "Andy… I was just wondering if you're happy here."

Andy hadn't expected the question. Nobody had ever asked it before, not even himself. He didn't know the answer immediately and that scared him.

"I mean," Woody drew a deep breath and continued, "there's precious little I can do if you aren't, except maybe make sure you know how much you mean to me."

"I already know it," Andy said slowly. "Maybe I'm not happy here yet. I'm figuring out a lot about myself right now. You know. I'm working on it."

Woody nodded and smiled with a sad expression. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Andy held out his hand, and Woody came back to bed, pressed against him.

Buzz stirred and asked, "Are we going again?"

"Buzz," Woody chided, and stretched his arm across both of them. Buzz draped his own arm over it.

"Well… we do have some time left…" Andy said. "Why don't we use it?"

All his life, they had communicated eloquently with him without words. They seized their final opportunity to do so.


End file.
